


black hole hearts

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts!au, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I used to wonder why it's impossible not to love us, and it's impossible for us to be loved, and then - I realized. We're just black holes. We suck people in, and we suck them dry, and we don't leave anything for themselves. And I'm - I'm just so tired of it, because - don't you see? I don't think there's anything left for me."</i><br/> </p><p>The one where Liam is an adorably clueless muggleborn, Louis is a prankster with a Peter Pan complex, Zayn is a conflicted pureblood, Niall loves Hogwarts food, and Harry is hopelessly in love with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted on AO3, and my first in the One Direction fandom. This is unbeta-ed, and it has not been Brit-picked. All mistakes are my own, and if you recognize anything, it does not belong to me.

**Liam**

_If he were to place a label to the scenario spread out in front of him, it would have to be disastrous. This was supposed to be their year, and already everything was spiraling into chaos, everyone crashing from the euphoric high they had all been riding only moments ago._

_The scene before him looked like a horrid painting from a Muggle history book, depicting a gruesome battle with horrific bloodshed. It wasn't quite that bad, but the sheer amount of people that had gotten involved in what was a petty fight – ignited by spurned lovers and other such foolish reasons – made it seem so much worse than it was._

_There was yelling and shouting, and Liam could barely think over the din, it was all just clatter and noise in his head, hurting him, making his vision spin. Everything was wrong, and none of this should have happened, but it was a long time coming, and everyone knew it._

_Perhaps that was the reason why so many had gotten involved. Maybe the whole castle had felt this, thruming underneath their skin, crawling to the surface, like an irritating itch that you scratched and scratched at until you drew blood, trying to find the source of the irritation. Maybe everyone had felt it, coursing through their veins just as Liam had, the adrenaline and long festered anger propelling them forward, forward, forward, until they were drawing blood beneath their nails, bruising eyes and knuckles alike, tasting victory and fight._

_Liam was equal parts invigorated and disgusted. He didn't condone this sort of behavior, he knew that he was above this, that they were above all of this. But there was a primal instinct in him, driving him forward, screaming at him that yes, he wanted this. He wanted this primitive, barbaric form of pain, he wanted to suffer and make others suffer, because it was so much easier this way. It was the most basic form of release, and Liam had spent his entire life just bottling everything up, and sometimes he needed a release, sometimes he needed to explode._

_But he never could, because he was Liam Payne, and that just wasn't fair._

_Still now presented him with the perfect opportunity, because he was one of many, he was not alone. No one would take any note of Liam Payne fighting amidst the melee, because everyone was, everyone was shouting, and screaming, and punching, and waving their wands. He didn't have to be any better than anyone else, because he was one of them, and he needed this._

_He was not among those with his wand drawn, and though he paid for it dearly, he did not care. His robes were torn and singed from various spells, but he pushed ever on, his fingers clenched into tight fists, his knuckles bruised and bleeding as he let them fly. He saw blazes of green and silver, scarlet and gold, with the occasional blue or yellow sticking out, but colors didn't matter. The colors meant nothing to him, because he was not fighting the colors, or even the people, no, he was fighting the demons inside that had come out to play, sensing his weakness, smelling the blood inside him._

_They needed this too, and they were a part of him._

**Harry**

_In that single moment, everything stood still. There was no movement, there was no feeling, there was just Harry, and the rest of the world, frozen as the blood dripped down his lip. He was paralyzed with shock, fear, disappointment, hurt – oh so much hurt – and rage. There was more rage than he could ever comprehend, and as he stared into those fierce, beautiful eyes, alight with anger, it enkindled something dark and dangerous within him. It was the sight of those eyes, eyes that had once been warm and beautiful, and full of love, that launched him into action._

_He thinks a furious cry might have escaped his throat, but he can't be sure, because the moment the blood blossomed in front of his eye, all noise seemed to be sucked out of the room, along with everything else. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see. He was blind, deaf, and dumb, he couldn't feel, he couldn't smell. There was nothing but pain pain pain._

_So much pain._

_He wanted everyone else to feel his pain, to feel the agony that threatened to burst forth from his chest in a furious bellow. He wanted everyone in the room to understand just what he was going through, to feel as empty, as betrayed, as utterly full of hurt as he was._

_He didn't understand how he could feel like this; so numb, yet overstimulated; empty, yet overflowing with emotions; hurt, and yet still have so much love inside of him._

_It seemed like forever, but it was only a few moments before his fist collided with something warm and solid; flesh. He had hit his mark, and a simultaneous pain and euphoria spread over his body. Letting out another fierce cry, Harry continued his rain of punches, each one meeting its desired mark. A few retaliations landed on his own body, but he paid them no mind, they were flies buzzing at his ear in comparison to the pain he had been put through for so long._

_His fists were his allies, and everything, everyone else was an enemy, a target to hit again and again. This was practice, and Harry was damned determined to be perfect. His movements were animalistic and crude, his humanity slipping away into the all consuming black hole of pain that was his heart. Harry Styles was replaced with something utterly inhuman, created by pain, and fueled by rage._

_How was this fair? How was any of this fair to him?_

_The answer was: it wasn't. None of this was fair, but no one cared. No one cared that he was hurt, that his heart was in pieces scattered on the floor, being trampled by the mob. No one gave a damn that he was broken beyond repair. No one gave a damn that he was ruined, and that was both his salvation and his pain._

_No one cared except for the one person who shouldn't, and Harry hated him for it._

_He hated him with a passion, a passion that showed in every swing, every hit, every attack on the perfect brown eyed boy with the beautiful skin, and the heartstopping smile. He shouldn't care, but he did, and Harry despised him because of it. Who gave him the right to look like that to look at him like that? Who was he to look into Harry's eye and ignore everything, to love him in spite of his flaws, his so many flaws? How dare he place no conditions on their love, but then have such expectations? It killed him, but it didn't._

_If only it would._

**Zayn**

  
_He let out a slow, exasperated exhale. The world seemed to be moving in both slow motion and high speed for him, a lazy and high speed pace juxtaposed solely for him. But that was just how his life appeared to his eyes, and it was nothing new._

_However the scene in front of him was._

_Disappointment was still lingering in his system, but he ignored it in favor of moving out of the way, avoiding a fist flying straight in front of his face. Somehow he had found himself involved in the center of yet another fight, and this one had escalated to what looked to be legendary proportions. They would certainly be telling tales of this for years, but it wasn't how Zayn wanted to be remembered._

_Unfortunately, it looked like he would have no choice._

_All too often people looked at him, and saw his best mate, or remembered his family, and instantly, without so much as opening his mouth, he was placed into a very specific category. He was never even given the opportunity to speak, instead he was labeled and packaged as one of them. What he wanted, who he was, none of that was important. Even his actions weren't, because his fate had already been decided._

_If only he had actually had a say in it._

_He didn't want to be here right now. In fact, he wanted to be anywhere but here, however he had no choice. There was blood on his face, so much blood, and seeing the maniacal rage in his best friend's eyes had been fucking terrifying. It fucking hurt to feel the blows raining down, to know that he was utterly hated when Harry was like that. He hated him too._

_He hated himself sometimes._

_But he couldn't leave, because his heart was here. He wished to Merlin that it wasn't, he would get down on his knees and prostrate himself before any deity that bothered to listen, but he wished his heart was anywhere but here, anywhere but in the midst of this mess._

_But until then, he would protect his heart, defend it from the vicious claws that threatened to rip it out of his chest, the beautiful, greedy eyes that were constantly fixed on it, practically salivating over it, coveting it, wanting to cherish it. He would guard and protect it with his life. It was all he knew how to do._

_It was all he was even good for._

**Louis**

_He wondered silently, when Professor Minerva McGonagall was actually going to die._

_Or retire at any rate. He watched through swollen, most likely blackened eyes, as the old – she was really extremely old at this point – witch descended the Grand Staircase in a cold mask of fury. He knew for a fact that Professor Cowell was practically itching to get his hands on the job. Not that Cowell was a bad bloke – if a bit harsh – but he had been waiting for quite some time now, and if the current Headmistress didn't step down soon, Cowell would begin losing his youth as well._

_Which, judging by the grey hairs scattered throughout his dark cut, wasn't too far off the mark._

_Louis wondered absentmindedly if he ought to send McGonagall an anonymous owl warning her that it might be prudent for the old bat – and he thought this with the most affection possible – to check her morning tea, lest Professor Simon Cowell 'accidentally' drop poison in there in an effort to speed up the promotional process._

_Sometimes Louis wondered why his brain worked like this, especially at times like these._

_He knew that this was a serious matter, and he should probably be taking a serious demeanor, but he just couldn't, because being serious meant facing things, and that just hurt too much, so Louis adopted a silly face, and a corny joke, and he avoided everything that hurt, and everything that was serious, and everything that told him he needed to grow up._

_Louis was the king of avoidance._

_But he hadn't avoided everything, not during this. No, for a while, he had even been the bigger person, and Liam would have been proud of him. He had just let it happen, not even bothering to fight back, just letting the pain roll over him, wave after wave of excruciating pain. He had faced his demons, and he had let the hurt overwhelm him, to the point of no return._

_Liam would be proud of him, he was sure of it._

_“What is the meaning of this?” The threatening looking Headmistress demanded, her voice cold and thunderous. Louis winced, though it might have been because someone nudged against a particularly nasty bruise located on his upper right shoulder._

_“What has become of you students? Fighting like rabid animals! I have never, never been so disappointed in my school!”_

_And that was most certainly what made Louis wince, because he could hear the truthfulness in McGonagall's tone, and he knew that they had just recently gotten her trust back, and that this time they might not be able to get out of this one. This time they might actually have to face the consequences of their actions._

_Louis always did wonder what he would do if he were to be expelled._

_It was rather odd, because though Louis was no stranger to being scolded, he was not used to such a widespread public reprimanding. Of course, he was not the sole perpetrator in this case, and so the shame that McGonagall managed to elicit from him only joined the cacophony of others', creating an almost palpable sense of disgrace._

_But it wasn't just the students, or the teachers looking sternly down at the fighting children, disappointment and horror evident in their eyes. It was almost as if the entire castle was expressing its defeated sorrow, as if it had waged some great battle, only to be dishonored by a group of selfish, spoiled schoolchildren._

_Oh wait. That was exactly what happened._

_Idly Louis wondered if it was time for him to stop playing games, and start growing up. To stop being a disappointment and a nuisance to the people he loved. He wondered if maybe, he already was in the process of doing so, if right this very moment the blackening of his vision was a sign of him maturing and growing up._

_If so, it felt an awful lot like fainting._

**Niall**

_Niall Horan was not surprised in the least. Others would say they never saw it coming, but they were probably liars. Or maybe they were simply stupid. Or maybe they were referring to the actual physicality of the fight, in which case, yeah, Niall hadn't seen it coming either. But he had definitely known it would._

_He might not have known who threw the first punch, or who received it. He might not have known who was the victim, and who was the villain. He didn't know who was in the right, or who was in the wrong, but he knew that it was coming._

_Everyone did._

_And even more, he knew that it wasn't over. The very first day at this castle, he had inexplicably and irrevocably been tied to these boys, and even before then. They had forged unbreakable bonds, stronger than perhaps even an Unbreakable Vow, and much more dangerous, at least in Niall's uneducated opinion. He knew that their lives were now tangled together, and that it would be impossible to unwind them, without first taking apart themselves. They were a part of each other now, under each other's skin, imbedded deep within each others' hearts._

_It was easier for Niall, but not by much._

_He had known this was coming, because this was the only possible outcome. Yes, the five of them were tied together, but they weren't just tied, not even just tangled, they were knotted; tightly. It would be a painful and tedious process to untangle each and every string, to delicately pick and untie the knots._

_Or they could simply cut them, and destroy themselves in the process._

_Yes, Niall decided, this was how it had to be, how it would be, and how it would happen again. They had never been the kind to do anything the easy way, to spare themselves any pain. Each and every one of them dragged themselves through their own self imposed perdition, each of them carrying their own heavy burden, and refusing to even express a desire or a need for help._

_They were burning, exploding, beautiful and bright, and all Niall could do was watch._


	2. i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Liam meets Harry and Zayn, Niall meets Liam, Louis meets Niall and Liam, and Zayn might be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know the only thing harder than writing exposition for me? Writing eleven year olds. I don't even know how J.K. Rowling did it! As always anything recognizable does not belong to me. This has not been beta-ed or Brit-picked. Feedback is always appreciated but not necessary. I hope you enjoy!

**Liam**

 

Right. He could do this. He could. It wasn't too hard. He could do this. All he had to do was run into that wall. That solid brick, painful looking wall.

 

Liam Payne swallowed past the lump in his throat, his hands clenched into fists at his side, clutching a battered looking train ticket between his fingers and his sweaty palms. He already felt like enough of a freak, clad in his black school robes and earning odd glances from people all around, surely wondering what a young boy such as himself was doing wandering around King's Cross Station all by himself.

 

And to be honest, Liam was wondering much the same.

 

It seemed like only yesterday that a stern looking man wearing funny clothes had knocked on the door of the Payne household, and promptly informed them that their youngest child and only son, Liam, was a wizard. He had then proceeded to levitate all the furniture in the Payne's house, to prove that he was indeed who he said he was.

 

He had then handed a stunned Liam a heavy envelope that contained a thicker sort of paper and a real wax seal with an odd looking crest. The letter had contained all sorts of lists and requirements, and above all, an invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

 

And of course, Liam had accepted at once.

 

His father had been skeptical and disapproving of the whole matter, but his mother had been absolutely delighted. She had always known that Liam was a 'special' child, and she was thrilled that he was even more amazing than she had ever anticipated.

 

For a while Liam had thought it to be an elaborate joke, however he quickly realized that wasn't actually the case once he saw Diagon Alley for the first time. He was actually a wizard, and he was actually going to school to learn magic.

 

As surprising as his true abilities were, it did shed quite a lot of light on some rather odd instances that had occurred around him, such as the time all the spoons in his household had mysteriously vanished, or the day his horrible spelling test had spontaneously combusted in front of his entire class.

 

It was nice to know that he wasn't just crazy.

 

Then again, he was standing in the middle of a very public train station wearing long black robes, trying to mentally prepare himself to run headfirst into a brick wall. Maybe his sanity was still questionable after all.

 

Liam took a deep breath. He could do this. He knew he could, all he had to do was run straight at the brick wall. Ten feet and then he was on his way to learn all about magic. No more cruel schoolchildren teasing him about his ugly haircut, or for being different, or whatever else they liked to pick on him about. Ten feet and he was safe.

 

Closing his eyes, he broke out into a run, and when he opened them it was as if he was in a different world.

 

With wide eyes, Liam looked around the platform in astonishment. He was staring straight ahead at a large scarlet engine, with almost mystical looking white smoke surrounding the entire platform. All around him were families and children some dressed in robes like him, while others wore simple non-magical clothing – though he could have _sworn_ he spotted a man wearing a trench coat over a powdered blue tuxedo. But though the people appeared to be normal, it was the entire atmosphere that gave Liam the impression he had stepped into another world.

 

“Hattie, do you have your toad?”

 

“ – I have told you a million times not to play with those fireworks!”

 

“Did you forget your broomstick dear?”

 

“I'll send you an owl every day!”

 

Liam marveled at the conversations as he made his way further into the white steam, trying to figure out where exactly he should place his luggage. He could see families hugging their children goodbye as he walked, and his own heart gave a painful lurch, as he remembered that his own parents were not with him. But that was okay, he had said his goodbyes last night, he knew it was more important that his mum not miss her appointment. But it didn't make it any easier, and as he quickly realized that he was more than likely lost, he wished more than ever that they could be here with him now.

 

“Oi! You! You with the big nose!”

 

Liam immediately blushed at the label – reminiscent of his days at primary school where he had all too often been the subject of teasing for his peers – and found a tanned dark haired boy looking reproachfully at the curly haired boy next to him.

 

“Er, yeah?” Liam asked tentatively, assuming that the curly haired boy who was staring at him was the one who had spoken.

 

“Are you lost? You look a bit like a stunned pixie.” The boy laughed to himself, and the tanned one next to him cracked a grin as well, but the joke was lost on Liam. “I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles. And this here is my mate Zayn. He'll be in your year. That is, if you're a first year. Are you?”

 

Liam nodded, glancing at Zayn who smiled slightly at him in acknowledgment.

 

“Yeah, I'm a first year. Are you older then?” He asked Harry curiously. A slight thrill of excitement ran up his spine; he was already making friends and he hadn't even boarded the train!

 

Harry shook his head, his dark curls bouncing. “Nah, I'm younger. I have to wait one more year, but this moron,” His words were punctuated with a light blow to Zayn's shoulder, “has promised to write me every week. What House are you wanting to get into?”

 

Liam frowned in confusion, biting his lip. “Er, House?”

 

Maybe he should have read past the front cover of Hogwarts: A History last night.

 

“You know, House! Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw!” Harry's cheerful expression suddenly darkened, and he looked at Liam suspiciously. “You do know what they are, right?”

 

Liam suddenly felt very nervous underneath Harry's sharp green eyed gaze, and he shrugged. “Um, no. Sorry, my parents aren't magical.” He knew there was a word for it, but he just couldn't remember. He hoped that knowledge of his parentage would relax Harry, but it appeared to do the exact opposite, causing the other boy to scowl heavily at him.

 

“You mean you're Muggleborn?”

 

That was the word! Liam remembered Professor Cowell had used it to explain why Liam was the only person with magic in the family, but when the Professor had said the word, he made it sound like it was almost something to be proud of. Harry just made the word seem dirty and shameful. Faint signs of pink appeared on Liam's cheeks, and he noticed that the other boy – Zayn – was shifting uncomfortably, and looking anywhere but at Harry and Liam. Harry however was glaring right at Liam, as if his very presence was offensive, a huge change from the welcoming aura he had seemed to exude only moments ago.

 

“Um, yeah. Is that – is that a problem?”

 

The cold stare he received was answer enough for Liam, and he swallowed heavily.

 

Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be any different after all.

 

**Niall**

 

Niall had been waiting for this day his entire life.

 

He was finally eleven, and he was finally going off to Hogwarts. He had been smothered in kisses and hugs by his parents, but he had thankfully distracted them long enough to give himself time to slip away. He wandered down the length of the platform, his hands in his pockets. He was looking for two of the friends he had made in Diagon Alley, hoping that he would manage to sit in a compartment with them, rather than face the shame of asking his older brother to sit with him and his friends.

 

However, as he was walking, he saw a head of curls out of the corner of his eye, and he stifled a groan.

 

The Horans were a respectable pureblood family from Ireland, and according to some family legends, they even had ties to Helga Hufflepuff herself. Niall didn't know if that was true or not, but he liked to believe it. For the most part his family had managed to avoid the destruction of Voldemort's reign, and had only recently started sending their children to Hogwarts, rather than Beauxbatons.

 

Like the Horans, the Styles had been located in Italy, while the Maliks had been in Pakistan. Because of their pureblooded lineage, but their lack of ancient roots in Great Britain, Niall had often been forced to socialize with Harry Styles and Zayn Malik.

 

Neither of the males had been that bad at first, but the Styles and Malik families were extremely close, and the same rang true for Zayn and Harry. Niall hadn't really started joining them until he was about eight, and by that point an inseparable bond had already been formed between Harry and Zayn, and when Niall attempted to strike up a friendship, Harry had apparently seen it as him attempting to encroach on his territory.

 

Zayn had always been an alright bloke to hang around, but not when he came with the added baggage of Harry Styles. The families quickly caught on to the fact that Harry and Niall did not get along, and so eventually they stopped scheduling 'playdates' between the three of them, which was more than alright with Niall. Still, the sight of the younger boy made Niall's hackles rise, and as he caught on to what he was saying to the poor confused looking brunette, it caused his blood to boil.

 

“Oi! Styles! What are you doing? You aren't due to ruin Hogwarts for another year!” He called out, hoping to draw attention from the doe eyed boy who looked like he may very well be on the verge of tears. And how anyone could make a face like that cry was simply beyond Niall.

 

Harry turned around and immediately glared, seeing the Irish lad grinning widely at him, his blue eyes cold as he appraised the situation.

 

“Piss off Horan, this is none of your business.”

 

Niall frowned, because he couldn't really tell what _this_ was to begin with. As he voiced his opinion, Harry rolled his eyes and gestured towards the brown eyed boy.

 

“I was just informing our new friend _Liam_ here of his place.”

 

And if that didn't cause Niall's heartbeat to skyrocket, he didn't know what would. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared at Harry. “Oh yeah? Because as far as I'm concerned his place is with me and me mates in our compartment. Come on Liam, there are plenty of nicer blokes out there than these pricks.”

 

And without waiting for the other boy to give him any sort of response, he grabbed Liam and the trolley he was assuming belonged to him, and started dragging him off, hellbent on getting as far away from Styles and Malik as he possibly could.

 

As they continued to walk on, the boy next to him – _Liam_ Styles had said – kept his head ducked low, and finally squeaked out a small thank you, which Niall dismissed quickly.

 

“Any time mate. Styles is a right twat, don't mind him. Malik isn't so bad, but you'd be hard to find him without Styles, so I just do my best to avoid them both. What'd you do that got their knickers in a twist?” He gave Liam a curious once over. The other boy didn't look like much, but appearances could be deceiving. “I'm Niall Horan by the way. You're Liam right?”

 

He nodded. “That's right. I'm Liam Payne. And, well, I'm not sure. They were both fine until I said I didn't know what the Houses were, and Harry asked me if I was Muggleborn.” Liam looked at Niall anxiously. “Is that a problem?”

 

Problem? Was it a problem that Liam Payne was a Muggleborn? Of course it wasn't. Was it a huge problem that Harry Styles threw such a fit about it in this modern day and age? Hell yes. However Liam was clearly nervous already, and Niall didn't want to ruin the excitement that every first year should have going to Hogwarts. So instead he just stared and Liam evenly and grinned.

 

“I think you're going to be my best friend.”

 

**Harry**

 

“That wasn't nice.”

 

There were very few people in the world who could make Harry Styles feel as though he were only three inches tall. One of them was his mother. One of them was his sister, but that was only occasionally. And the third and final person was the one currently staring at him with a face of pure disappointment, telling him that Harry had screwed up big time.

 

But of course, he had never dealt with being scolded very well.

 

He scowled at Zayn and crossed his arms over his chest. “What? We're better than them! Muggleborns are beneath us.” His voice was rather carrying, and he earned a few dirty looks from bystanders, but he ignored them in favor of meeting Zayn's frowning gaze.

 

Zayn shook his head in disappointment. “No they're not. We aren't any better than them Harry. What's gotten you thinking like that?”

 

Harry would never tell Zayn that he had been listening to his father, or that he didn't actually have a problem with Muggleborns, it was just the way Zayn had looked at freaking _Liam_ that had upset him more than anything. Zayn didn't need to know that, and hopefully because of Harry, Liam would never talk to either of them again. And if his rude comments hadn't done it, then hopefully Horan would finish the job. Apparently he might actually be good for something.

 

He sighed, and changed the subject, doing his best to divert Zayn's attention away from what had just occurred. “So where are you going to sit on the train?”

 

Though his question might have seemed to be random and for the sole purpose to changing the topic of conversation, it was actually premeditated, and a source of great worry for Harry, for more than one reason. Harry was Zayn's best – and practically only – friend. The two had been practically inseparable since birth. He worried about his best friend, how he would fare without Harry's presence, and if he would be lonely without the younger boy there.

 

On the other hand, he was also worried that Zayn might find someone else at Hogwarts, and replace Harry as his best friend. While he hardly wanted the older boy going off and sitting on his own every day with no one to talk to, he didn't exactly want Zayn to make friends either. He was conflicted, torn between what was best for Zayn and what was best for Harry. He was possessive, and Zayn most definitely belonged to him, if only the other boy would just realize it.

 

“Dunno.” Zayn said with a shrug. “I met a pretty neat bloke in Diagon Alley, I might try to find him. He was pretty fun to hang around.”

 

Instantly the green monster ever pacing in Harry's heart roared to life. Doing his best to appear casual, he nodded. “Oh yeah? What's he like?” Thankfully if there was any trace of bitterness in his voice, Zayn knew him well enough not to comment on it.

 

“He was pretty funny actually. I met him before you and your mum got there, in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He's a half-blood apparently. I bet you'd like him, he likes pulling pranks as well. We were planning on getting up to some mischief at Hogwarts.”

And no, absolutely not. This was not okay with Harry. Not okay in the slightest. He and Zayn got up to mischief together, not Zayn and some other boy that he had met in Diagon Alley. That cheeky grin Zayn was currently wearing was reserved for Harry, and Harry alone. The two of them had stayed up hours into the night, discussing their plots and plans for wreaking havoc at Hogwarts, poring over a map that Harry's older sister had found – one that he had promptly nicked from her before she had even figured out how to work it. Harry wasn't about to let some other bloke come and take his spot in Zayn's life. That simply wouldn't do.

 

Unfortunately, before Harry could voice his displeasure, the train whistled sharply, and the conductor called out for all students to board the train. A sudden sense of panic filled Harry as he realized _this is it_. Zayn was leaving for a whole year, only returning for Christmas, and maybe Easter. A whole year without his best friend, where the older boy had plenty of time to fraternize with the boy from Diagon Alley, and explore the castle, and make mischief with other people.

 

A whole year to find a new best friend.

 

A whole year to leave Harry behind.

 

He was fairly sure the panic was visible in his eyes, because Zayn looked at him sympathetically before looking away. Harry watched in morbid fascination as Zayn swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

 

“Well I guess this is it.”

 

But no, no it didn't have to be it, why was this it? Harry didn't want Zayn to leave, and he suddenly had the strangest urge to launch himself at Zayn and cling to him, refusing to let him go, begging him to take Harry with him as he moved on to what would be a fantastic adventure. But there was no room for Harry on that train, and he was absolutely terrified that when Zayn returned, there would be no room for Harry in his heart either.

 

But there was nothing he could do about it.

 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” After that point no more words were spoken between them, only an awkward hug that Harry may or may not have slightly melted into. There was no point in saying goodbye, because Zayn would return. There was no point in saying 'I'll miss you', because it was a given between the two of them.

 

Like so much else in their relationship, the words went unspoken between them as Zayn boarded the train, leaving Harry behind.

 

**Louis**

 

Hogwarts was going to be so much fun. He just knew it.

 

With a mad cackle, Louis watched the chaos his Stinksap Stunner had caused before turning around and dashing down the narrow corridors of the train. It was only fair that he give the Prefects as much hell as they were going to give him during his Hogwarts career. So what if he made the first move? He liked to think that made him clever, striking them first, before they had a chance to label him as a troublemaker and keep an eye on him. And he was quite sure that they would have him pegged the moment they looked into his eyes. His mother always said he had a mischievous look about him.

 

“Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!” Louis cried out as he ran down the length of the train, whooping and hollering. He didn't know how other students could sit still at a time like this. They were off to Hogwarts! Off to learn about magic and myths and all sorts of other useful things! Louis couldn't wait until he got the opportunity to make something explode. Of course, he had done plenty of that at age seven, but his accidental magic had eventually simmered down so explosions and loud bangs were no longer a frequent occurrence around the Tomlinson household. Well, they hadn't been until Louis had stopped by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

 

Thinking of his family slightly hurt though, because as excited as Louis was to be off to Hogwarts, he knew he was going to miss them dreadfully. His parents would be happy to have a little less chaos around the house, but he knew they would miss him just as much, as would his four younger sisters. Still, he wouldn't miss out on Hogwarts for anything in the world, and he fully intended to enjoy every single moment of it, from the moment the train pulled out of the station to the moment he graduated and was shoved into the adult world. But that was ages and ages and ages away, and he really didn't want to think of gross adult like things right now, especially when he was running from the students playacting as adults, otherwise known as the Prefects.

 

Spotting an open compartment, Louis darted in, quickly shutting the door behind him, and grabbing the magazine that had been left on the seat across from him – the Quibbler: Five Squiddlywink Sightings Across Great Britain! – and pretending to bury his nose in it as he watched the Prefects run by out of the corner of his eye. When it was finally safe, he tossed the magazine aside and grinned, relishing in his success. However his peaceful triumph didn't last long, because only a few moments later the compartment door was being opened by a boy with bleached blonde hair, accompanied by a doe eyed boy with a buzz cut.

 

“Niall!” He cried happily, recognizing the boy as one he had met during his sojourn to Diagon Alley. Apparently he had picked a good day for meeting friends on that particular weekend. “And Niall's friend! How lovely of you two to join me! Looking for a compartment eh?”

 

“'Lo Louis.” Niall said with a grin. “This is Liam, he's me mate. You don't mind, do you?”

 

Louis positively beamed at the two boys. “Of course not! I love people! Hello Liam, I'm Louis Tomlinson, great to meet you! Of course, if you sit here you might overhear something against the rules, which would make you an accomplice, so you might as well go along with everything I'm planning and just help out, yeah?”

 

Liam simply blinked at him for a moment, slightly slack jawed, before turning to Niall as if for assistance. Unfortunately he found none, for the blonde Irish lad was simply grinning widely, as if in agreement with everything Louis had just said. Finding no other alternative, Liam simply shrugged helplessly, which Louis took to mean he agreed.

 

“Brilliant! So what Houses are you lads hoping for then?”

 

Niall laughed, a deep and hearty sound. “Mate, every member of me family that ever went to Hogwarts has been in Hufflepuff. I'm only the second Horan to go in a century, but still, it's tradition. Besides, I hear their Common Room is closest to the Kitchens.”

 

Louis nodded sagely at Niall's words, for that was a rather excellent selling point for the Hufflepuffs. Still he had his heart set on another House, one where he was determined to end up.

 

“You'll have to sneak us food from the Kitchens then Nialler, because I'm going to be a Gryffindor!” Louis grinned widely at the other two boys. “Bold and brave and chivalrous am I, so clearly Gryffindor is the best and only place for me. What about you Liam?”

 

The third male had yet to speak, and that just wouldn't do for Louis. He couldn't be friends with a mute. Perhaps Liam was just shy...no worries, he would break him of that dreadful affliction soon enough. Unfortunately it would not be in the next few minutes because the poor lad looked terrified, now put on the spot.

 

“Um...I don't...I don't really know what these Houses are.” Liam said nervously, his voice quiet, and Louis could detect the faintest sign of a tremor in it. “I mean, someone asked me about it earlier, but...” He glanced at Niall who's face darkened.

 

“Oh yeah. Liam here had a bad run in with one of the purebloods. Seemed to be looking down on him for being a Muggleborn.”

 

Louis scoffed. His biological father was a pureblood, but he had skipped out before he was even born, which showed a fat lot of dignity and honor which was what the stuffy pureblood families always seemed to be going on about.

 

“Don't worry Liam, people like them are just a bunch of old geezers who like to count all the coins in their vaults. Nothing wrong with being a Muggleborn. My mum and stepdad are muggles, and I love them to pieces.”

 

It appeared that Louis' words seemed to do the trick, because Liam exchanged a smile with the other two boys, which prompted Louis and Niall to begin explaining what exactly the Hogwarts Houses were.

 

Yes, Louis decided, this was going to be a fantastic year.

 

**Zayn**

 

It was odd, Zayn realized, walking alone. He had grown so used to Harry's companionship over the years, that he found himself almost starting a conversation with the younger boy, or turning to look for him, before realizing that his best mate was not actually here. It was rather like he was missing a limb; not painful per se, but disorienting, throwing him off balance. He wondered if he ought to have given him a better goodbye. Harry certainly deserved one, but Zayn couldn't bring himself to truly say goodbye to his best friend, especially when he had every intention of keeping a connection with him while he was gone.

 

Sighing, he dug his hands in his pocket and looked at the ground, scuffing his shoes as he walked along the corridor. It was times like this that he realized how utterly alone he really was. He had grown so dependent on Harry, neither of the two of them had really prepared themselves for the separation that attending Hogwarts would bring. And now Zayn was floundering like a fish out of water, unable to breathe without his best mate beside him. Merlin how pathetic was he? Clearly pathetic enough to not even care.

 

Though he had told Harry that he would most likely be sitting with a boy he had met in Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze's, finding the blue eyed boy was proving to be more difficult than Zayn had originally anticipated. He didn't even know if the boy would remember him, after all they had only hung out for an hour or two, until Harry and his mum had arrived and Zayn had made a beeline straight to them. Maybe it had been rude of him, and the other boy wouldn't want to hang out with him. It really shouldn't make Zayn as nervous as it did, but there was no getting around it. Without Harry he was practically friendless, and that was a terrifying concept to the eleven year old.

 

Sighing, Zayn decided to settle for the first empty-looking compartment he could find, and so he opened the door.

 

“ – flies around looking for a tiny golden ball – ”

 

“ – the Snitch – ”

 

“ – and whoever catches it wins the game! Well not always, but usually!”

 

Clearly lady luck was on Zayn's side today, because the moment he opened the compartment door, during what was apparently a summary of Quidditch, lo and behold, he found his blue eyed companion from Diagon Alley, Louis Tomlinson.

 

But then again, maybe she wasn't, because sitting across from him was Niall Horan and the Muggleborn Liam, the former of which was glaring at him. Apparently though, Louis didn't notice the obvious tension that had overtaken the compartment.

 

“Zayn!” He all but squealed, ushering him reluctantly into the compartment. “Come, sit, sit! Guys, this is my mate Zayn! We met in Diagon Alley, before I met you Niall. Zayn these are my new friends Niall Horan and Liam Payne!”

 

So Muggleborn Liam had a last name. Zayn opened his mouth, hoping to lessen the tension, but Niall beat him to it.

 

“Yeah, we know. He's one of the blokes who was insulting Liam.” Zayn flushed in shame underneath Niall's glare, and Louis' surprised glance, but when he tried to meet Liam's gaze, the other boy averted his eyes, looking instead at his shoes.

 

“I didn't say anything, my best friend did!” Zayn tried to defend himself, before sighing heavily, and ducking his head in embarrassment. “Which is just as bad I guess. I'm sorry Liam. I don't feel like that, I don't care what you are. I should have said something though. It's just hard to argue with your friend.”

 

Merlin Zayn was awful at apologies.

 

Thankfully Liam offered him a weak smile in return. “It's okay. I understand. Or, I think I do. If I had friends I would want to stand by them too.”

 

Liam's 'if' hung in the air, and Zayn knew he wasn't the only one horrified by the implication that he didn't really have friends. He was overwhelmed with the foreign urge to suddenly hug Liam, one which he quickly stifled. But apparently Louis had no such reservations, because he quickly bounded over and plopped himself in Liam's lap, tossing his arms around the other boy's shoulders. “Don't worry Liam, we're your friends now! We're all friends now, right?” Louis glanced up at the other boys, and Zayn's eyes immediately sought out Niall's. The blonde boy was still frowning slightly, but his face seemed to have softened, and he sighed and shrugged at Zayn.

 

“Yeah, I guess we are.” He said, and a tiny smile appeared on Zayn's face, before he could will it away.

 

Maybe this year would be okay after all.


	3. detention (pretending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first detention

**Liam**

 

Liam followed Professor Higgins silently through the corridors of Hogwarts, trying to settle his stomach, which was currently doing back flips. This was his first time doing something of this magnitude, and though in the moment he had felt free and relaxed, now he simply felt sick and ashamed. He was above the pettiness he had displayed, and he had let everyone down. His teammates, his House, his Professors. He didn't deserve the commendations he wore, he ought to be stripped of all privilege and responsibility. In fact, he would rather deal with that then what he was about to face.

 

Detention with Harry Styles.

 

The other boy walked silently on the other side of Professor Higgins, however if the clenched fists at his side were anything to go off of, he was none too happy to be here either. Though Liam didn't know if that was because of the actual detention, or just because of him. He sighed heavily and looked away, wondering how on earth he had managed to wind up in this situation in the first place. He wanted to say it wasn't really his fault, but that would be selfish, and only partially truthful. No, he had not caused the problem, but he had definitely participated, and as such, he needed to pay his dues. That was simply how the world worked, and there was no use complaining about it.

 

Of course, that didn't stop him from complaining and whining to his heart's desire inside the confines of his mind.

 

Perhaps the worst part of this detention was the fact that he would be spending it with Harry Styles. He was sure that the other boy would feel much the same regarding him, but at least Liam had made an effort to be amiable to the other boy. Harry seemed to have thrown amity out the window the first day he met him, all those years ago. Their relationship had stayed at a stalemate for years, and only worsened without Zayn as a buffer between them.

 

Liam's heart gave a painful thud at the thought of the other male, and he pushed all thoughts of him away quickly. No. He wasn't doing this, not tonight. Preferably not ever, but beggars couldn't exactly be choosers. Right now his goal was to get through his detention as painlessly as he possibly could. But glancing next to him, at the curly haired boy who was currently trying to glare a hole into the stone floors of the castle, he realized that more than likely, getting through their detention painlessly was not a likely possibility.

 

He sighed quietly. It was going to be a long night.

 

**Louis**

 

How many detentions had Louis Tomlinson actually been in during his Hogwarts career? To be honest, he really didn't know. He liked to think he had broken the record, but he doubted it, not when there were still legends of the Marauders, or the Weasley twins – founders of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes of course – and the Golden Trio – aka Potter and co. – still running about the castle. However, Louis liked to think that he was the one who had gotten the closest to expulsion – only a breath away from it really – without actually being expelled. Which was really quite a good thing, because his mother would have skinned him alive, had he returned home with his tail between his legs with a letter saying he had finally crossed the line at Hogwarts.

 

Of course, there had been some form of punishment. As soon as Louis had woken up, his Prefect's badge had been rescinded on the spot. Good. He hadn't wanted it anyways. He wasn't quite sure what had possessed Higgins to nominate him as a candidate for Prefect. Honestly that man was a right thick head at times. What had he thought would happen? Louis would suddenly feel a sense of responsibility and stop messing around? Not bloody likely. If the combined forces of his mother and Liam hadn't managed to make him responsible after all these years, it clearly wasn't going to happen, and a Prefect's badge wasn't going to change that. It should have gone to someone else, and everyone in Gryffindor knew it. Handing it to Louis was almost like spitting on all the other boy's hard work, though he wasn't really one to complain. Louis was just happy to have done his part to give the badge to its rightful owner.

 

Still, he could have done without the detention. Sure, he had technically been _involved_ in the largest fight at Hogwarts since...oh right. But he hadn't actually _participated_. He had simply been there, and been beaten up for his efforts too. However the staff had the consideration to wait to assign him his detentions – a whole bloody semester of them! – until _after_ he had been released from the Hospital Wing. Those professors ought to be candidates for sainthood really. The things they did out of the goodness of their hearts.

 

Sighing, Louis made his way to the classroom where Higgins had told him he would be cleaning and repairing. How he was supposed to repair rotting desks without magic he really didn't know, but to be honest, he didn't care either. He was hoping to sleep during his detention, provided of course he got a decent partner for his double. He was crossing his fingers for Niall, though it was doubtful that they would assign him one with his best friend. He knew he wouldn't be with Liam, but in all honesty, that was a good thing, because Liam had such a guilt complex that he would make Louis help him clean their assigned classroom and every other classroom on the floor because he felt so bad about acting out when again, it really wasn't even his fault. Still, maybe he'd get lucky and get Cher, or Nick. They were both likely to let him sleep, however they were also likely to prank him, or wake him up halfway through and insist he do the work so that they could sleep. Still, some sleep was better than no sleep.

 

Pushing open the door, Louis' blue eyes immediately sought out his detention partner and he groaned out loud, not even caring how bloody rude it was.

 

Tonight was going to fucking suck.

 

**Harry**

 

Right now, Harry Styles hated everything and everyone in the world. He hated his mother for making him come to bloody Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang. He hated his father for being a good for nothing dirtbag. He hated his sister for never letting anything rest between them. He hated his best friend for being himself. He hated Louis Tomlinson with a fiery burning passion, and he hated those bloody blue eyes and smirk. But even more than Tomlinson, he hated the brown eyed boy across the room from him, who was so bloody perfect, and wonderful, and everything that Harry apparently wasn't.

 

But most of all Harry kind of hated himself.

 

A small part of him wondered when exactly he had turned into such a bundle of teenage angst and self pity, but he knew in his heart of hearts (which was a stupid phrase anyways, because who needed two fucking hearts? One was bad enough as it is) that he might not be able to pinpoint the exact moment that he had made this horrible metamorphosis, but he knew the catalyst that had caused it. In fact he was pretty sure all of Hogwarts knew, because apparently his life was on display for the entire castle to witness and gossip about. He could have sworn he even heard some ghosts talking about him.

 

Then again, he had been the start of the two biggest fights in Hogwarts history, barring both battles of Hogwarts. But they hadn't really counted, because they were actual battles where people had died. Though if Harry had gotten his way before the teachers managed to get around to intervening, he might have killed someone too. The sad thing was, given the chance, Harry didn't know which person he would kill.

 

Letting out a strangled noise of frustration, Harry ran a hand through his messy curls, his entire body vibrating with... _something_. He felt so itchy, like he might explode out of his skin any second, like a parasitic creature had taken residence in his body, and he was slowly imploding at an agonizing pace. Unable to simply sit _still_ and scrub and polish the stupid, worthless trophies underneath his hands, he leaped to his feet and began pacing, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Even his fucking _soul_ felt restless, and Harry just wanted it all to stop. The noise, the constant movement, his whirling thoughts, it made him so fucking dizzy, and he just wanted to scream at the world to stop so that he could _breathe_.

 

Because he couldn't breathe anymore.

 

He could see Payne glancing at him, out of the corner of his eye, and that too made him want to scream. Had it been anyone else, the stare would have been understandable. Everyone knew Harry was a ticking time bomb; the slightest thing could make him explode, and with that amount of rage pent up in his body, not to mention the aggression and violence he had shown in the past, it made him someone to fear. Harry both loved and hated that reputation, because to be feared was to be powerful; but it was also weak. And Harry wasn't really anything terrifying, he was just a boy who had only pieces of a shattered heart, and a soul stripped bare and raw before the world. But apparently that was more terrifying than anything else.

 

But what he couldn't stand was the fact that it wasn't fear he saw in Liam Payne's eyes. The other male wasn't scared of him, a fact which in and of itself was enough to make Harry's blood boil, but even worse, Payne was looking upon him with _pity_. It made Harry's jaw tighten, his nails digging little half circles into the palm of his hand as he clenched his fists even tighter, as if that were possible. He genuinely thought that the scenario could not get any worse, until he had a horrifying thought, one that stopped him dead in the midst of his frantic pacing.

 

Liam Payne was not staring at him with the pity he would afford a caged animal, no, he was looking at Harry with _compassion_. As if he felt more than sorry for him, that he wished he could take away Harry's pain. He didn't pity Harry, he _sympathized_ with him. Even worse, he _empathized_ with him. And no, no, no, he couldn't, because no one else felt the same way as Harry, especially not Liam fucking Payne. Harry was going to go crazy, he was teetering on the verge of an explosion, and it was not going to be pretty.

 

Tonight was one of the worst nights of Harry's life.

 

**Zayn**

 

It had only been an hour, and Zayn had quite enough of the detention already.

 

“Would you stop that?” He demanded, glaring at Louis who was in the middle of _not_ sorting clothes – why they were doing the laundry by hand was beyond him; weren't there House-Elves for this sort of thing? – rather flicking wadded up paper balls at his head. It wasn't so much the fact that Louis was chucking objects at his head – though that was quite annoying – but he was being forced to do menial labor _alone_ , and that just didn't sit well with the Malik heir. For the most part Zayn wouldn't necessarily consider himself spoiled, but...well his family had a House-Elf, so he had never done laundry before.

 

“And where's the fun in that? I'm having a marvelous time Malik, maybe you ought to learn how to entertain yourself as well?” Louis accentuated his statement by sticking his tongue out at Zayn, who simply rolled his eyes at Louis' immaturity. In the time that they hadn't been on speaking terms – were they on speaking terms now? – he had forgotten how childish Louis could be, and how absolutely taxing it could be on other people. Not for the first time, he wondered how Liam could be best friends with someone like him.

 

And then his heart slammed against his ribcage painfully, and he quickly diverted his thoughts elsewhere as yet another wadded up piece of paper went sailing and hit him in the forehead.

 

“What is your problem?” Zayn finally burst out, frustrated with the assault via catapulted parchment. He was tired and hungry, having slept late and missing breakfast, then having his dinner cut short to come down here, and this whole laundry business was driving him up a wall. The last thing he needed was Louis Tomlinson waging a personal war against him. He hadn't even done anything, it was _Louis_ who had taken sides.

 

However he was surprised to see a fierce glare on Louis' face, instead of the usual mischievous smirk he typically wore.

 

“If you don't know what's wrong, then you're even more of an idiot than I thought.”

 

Zayn did know what was wrong, but he wasn't talking about it. He was the master of avoidance; the only person better at avoiding uncomfortable subjects than Zayn was the other person directly involved, which obviously meant that the scaly pink dragon in the castle was never going to get addressed. Then again, Louis Tomlinson had also settled himself right in the middle of it all, which was never good for two people trying to dance around something. Louis would most likely grab the two of them and force them all into some fucked up threesome salsa.

 

The sad thing was Louis probably actually had tried that at some point in his life.

 

“I really don't see how any of that pertains to you.” Zayn said nastily, and he tried to stomp down the guilt that immediately arose. He used to be best friends with Louis, once upon a time. He hated how growing older seemed to change everything, but maybe that was the problem. Zayn was growing up, and Louis just wasn't. How could he expect the other boy to understand why this was so painful and hard for him, when Louis simply lived in this fantasy world where he could stay young forever? He shook his head, and interjected, before Louis could open his mouth. “And I don't expect you to understand either.”

 

He glanced down at the three robes he had managed to fold thus far, then at the watch around his wrist and groaned loudly.

 

Worst. Night. Ever.

 

**Niall**

 

When Niall had been nine, he had asked his older brother Greg about Hogwarts, and the eldest Horan had immediately launched into a slobbering, raving review about the broom closets of all things, and Niall had fixed him with an incredulous stare, before skipping away to find someone sane to talk to. Now that he was a teenager at Hogwarts though, and currently pinned against the wall of a broom cupboard, his lips fastened against Demi's, his hands clutching at her robes, yeah, he finally understood that his older brother apparently did know what he was talking about.

 

It was absolutely shocking.

 

A part of him felt slightly guilty for enjoying this impromptu snogging session while his friends were in detention, but then another part of himself couldn't care less. It was the fuckers' faults, they shouldn't have gotten into that fight. Idiots. Of course he thought that term lovingly, but still, it was time for them to pay their dues. Even though Niall too had been involved in the fight, but the teachers hadn't caught him, and he wasn't about to let them know. Get stuck in detention, or make out with a beautiful girl in a broom cupboard?

 

Well that was a really tough choice for him to make.

 

He hadn't really understood what Louis had been talking about either, the evening after his date with Eleanor, when he had loudly declared that being in love was the best thing in the whole entire world. And Niall didn't know if he was in love with Demi, but he definitely loved feeling her lips against his, and her lovely curves pressed up against the hard planes of his chest. He loved how she threaded her fingers in his hair, and how his hand curled around her neck just right. He didn't know if it was love or not, but he could certainly pretend.

 

Niall was good at pretending. He wasn't quite sure if any of his other friends noticed, but he was excellent at it. Maybe Liam though, because Liam noticed everything, and he was quite good at pretending too. But Niall pretended everyday not to be bothered that they all seemed to have their special friendships that didn't include him. He pretended that he wasn't lonely in a castle full of people, because none of his best mates shared a House with him. He pretended every day that there wasn't something _missing,_ a hole in his chest that he so desperately wanted to fill, one that Demi almost did.

 

But as good as he was at pretending, he was even better at seeing when others pretended. He saw Liam pretend everyday to be so strong, letting everyone place their burdens and troubles onto him, when he himself was crumbling away. He saw Louis pretend that he was in love with Eleanor, and maybe it had been love at first, but now Louis needed _moremoremore_ because he burned so brightly, and Eleanor just wasn't enough anymore, and if they weren't careful, Louis was going to burn her right up. Niall saw Zayn pretend to be so calm and cool, so detached from the world and its problems, when really he was just a sad, mopey, brokenhearted teenager who was too proud to fix it. And Harry...well Harry was shit at pretending. Niall was fairly sure everyone and their cousin knew about Harry's massive crush on Zayn, but to his credit, Harry did try. He did try to pretend that it didn't hurt as much as it did, but one glance into those brilliant green eyes, and it was enough to make anyone look away. They were all just pretending, day in and day out.

 

And Niall knew that when he left, left Demi and this broom cupboard, and the way she made him feel in this moment, he knew that he would pretend it was the best night of his life, even though it was missing _something_.

 

Day in and day out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so just to clear up any confusion, every other chapter will be a little interlude if you will, and will take place during particular detentions. i'm jumping around the timeline a bit, but i promise it will all make sense in the end! next chapter we'll get back to their first year!


	4. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Louis are Sorted, and Harry practices his penmanship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! I was planning on updating last week, but things changed, and so it's taken me until now to complete this! I'm finally done though, so here it is. This is unbetaed, and has not been Brit-picked.

**Niall**

 

The journey to Hogwarts was incredibly fun and entertaining. If his older brother had told him that he would wind up sitting across from Zayn Malik in a compartment and actually getting along with him, he would have laughed loudly in Greg's face. After all he hated Malik and Styles, there was no way he could stand the other boy long enough to have a civil conversation with him.

 

But it appeared that his initial suspicions were correct, and Zayn really wasn't so bad without his evil growling guard dog shadowing him at all times. And he supposed if Liam could get along with him, then Niall could too. After all, Niall tried to get along with everyone.

 

He had to admit though, he was surprised that Liam and Zayn _had_ got on so well, what with Liam being a Muggleborn, and Zayn a pureblood. Of course that stuff didn't really matter anymore, but Niall had always assumed it mattered to the Malik and Styles families. But maybe it did, and Zayn was just different. That was a nice thought to have.

 

As the four of them chatted away, eating the large pile of candy they had all purchased from the trolley, Niall chewed his Licorice Wand contentedly, deciding that this group of lads would actually be a rather brilliant gang to hang around. Sure, they all hadn't necessarily got off on the right foot, but it seemed that it no longer mattered. Besides, hearing what Zayn and Louis were already planning to do over the course of the year made Niall grin wickedly in gleeful anticipation, and it even made a nervous looking Liam crack a small smile.

 

The journey seemed to fly by, as he, Louis, and Zayn even managed to get Liam out of his shell, making him laugh and joke with the rest of them. They were all having a brilliant time, and Niall had almost forgotten where they were really going, before noticing the landscape outside the darkening window.

 

“We're almost here!” He cried out gleefully, pointing at the window. “Look, if you squint really hard you can see the Forbidden Forest!”

 

Louis looked at him in surprise. “You've been here before? I didn't think anyone was allowed to come here if they weren't students or adults!”

 

Niall nodded seriously. “Aye, my family came here last year for Victory Day. They were having a special memorial service for the thirtieth anniversary.” He glanced at Zayn in slight curiosity, for surely the other boy had known about it.

 

As if reading Niall's thoughts, the dark haired male shrugged slightly. “My parents came. I wasn't allowed, so they let me and Ha – a friend just stay in their room at Hogsmeade.”

 

Niall nodded, because that made sense. It had been a little hard to handle, seeing all those names swimming before his eyes, names of people who had actually died. Not only adults, but kids too. Harry Potter had even been there, and Niall was fairly sure the entire room was choked up as the great savior of the Wizarding World broke down into tears, speaking about a sixteen year old who had snuck in to fight, and a loyal House-Elf who died to save him. Still, Niall was glad he had gone, because it meant more to him, made him appreciate things a little bit more. He and his newly minted group of friends would never have to worry about the horrors students at that time grew up with. They were reaping the benefits of the deaths of others.

 

“Um, what exactly is Victory Day?” Liam asked, his brown eyes wide with confusion, and Niall mentally smacked himself in the face.

 

“Oh sorry about that mate! I keep forgetting you didn't grow up with any of this stuff.” Niall was properly abashed, but Liam simply smiled at him encouragingly, and he knew that the other boy didn't hold a grudge. “About thirty years ago, there was this huge Wizarding War, it was absolutely awful. Well anyways it ended with this massive fight at Hogwarts – ”

 

“ – called the Battle of Hogwarts – ”

 

“ – wizards are so creative, aren't they?”

 

“ – thank you Louis.”

 

“Anyways!” Niall said loudly over Zayn and Louis' bickering, “It was really awful. A lot of people died, and a lot of them were really young too. But in the end our side won, and the war ended. It was really sad, but everyone wanted to remember that day as a victory, and what exactly that victory cost, so hence the name Victory Day.”

 

“Plus 'Memorial Day' was already taken by the Yanks.” Louis added his input in cheerfully, and the slight tension in the compartment dissipated as all four boys laughed.

 

“So what was the war even about? And what side was our side even on?” Liam asked in confusion, and Niall glanced nervously at Zayn. He wasn't wanting Liam to go about in the dark for the duration of his Hogwarts career and after, but he didn't want to have to explain to Liam the old prejudices that existed in the Wizarding World, not on his first day. He had already had a less than pleasant run in with Styles, no need to bring up his lineage any more today, because it just wasn't important anymore.

 

Thankfully he was saved by a Prefect with impeccable timing, who poked her head in the compartment to inform them that they would be arriving at the castle momentarily, and they ought to put on their robes, which sufficiently distracted them all. Niall quickly dressed himself the anticipation and excitement building in his chest as he did so.

 

Hogwarts had better watch out, because Niall Horan had a date with destiny.

 

And with the feast of course.

 

**Louis**

 

Louis Tomlinson was a very brash young boy. He was loud and spontaneous, and he loved making mischief and pulling pranks. He always had to be the center of attention, and at ten years old he had a childhood crisis as he struggled with the conflicting desires to attend Hogwarts, or to live as a Muggle and become an actor. Of course there was always the Wizarding Academy for Dramatic Arts, but his mother had ruined his theatrics the moment she suggested it, because honestly, he had been trying to portray his tragedy.

 

Some people just didn't appreciate the arts. Heathens.

 

But really, he had wanted to go to Hogwarts for most of his life, and every time he imagined himself at the castle, attending lessons, facing the inevitable detentions, exploring secret passageways, causing trouble, it always featured a Louis bedecked in scarlet and gold. It wasn't really like he had any familial ties to Gryffindor – his biological father had gone to Beauxbatons from what his mother had told him – but he felt inexplicably drawn to the House. It seemed to be the best fit for Louis' loud and proud personality, and quite a few famous people had come from Gryffindor, most notably Dumbledore, the Weasley family, and of course, the Boy Who Lived, aka the Chosen One, aka The Savior of the Wizarding World, aka Harry Potter.

 

Aka Louis' celebrity crush.

 

Well okay no, that was weird, because he was old now and had kids, but Louis had seen pictures of him when he was younger, and he had been a right fit lad. But of course his mother would say that he was only eleven and shouldn't be thinking of things like this. But Louis liked to think that he had always been rather mature for his age.

 

The point was, he was destined for Gryffindor. He knew it in his heart, and he knew that it was an absolute certainty that Gryffindor was where he would end up. There wasn't a doubt in his mind, because Gryffindor surely needed such a perfect candidate as Louis. Clearly they were in desperate need of a mastermind such as himself, because he had heard that no magnificent pranks had been pulled since the last Potter and Weasley had graduated. Pity that.

 

It was now Louis' mission to change that sad, pathetic fact.

 

Of course, he first had to be Sorted into Gryffindor, but that would be no problem, because he had never had any doubts about what House he would get placed in. Well, he hadn't had any doubts until now that he was staring down the Sorting Hat, knowing that in a few short moments it would be placed upon his head, and be reading all of his thoughts, _and it might not place him in Gryffindor_. It was a terrifying and ludicrous thought, but it was one that had suddenly cropped up in his mind, and like a pesky pixie, he now couldn't get rid of it.

 

His mother, who had alternatively switched between 'What to Expect When You're Expecting', and 'Hogwarts: A History' during her pregnancy with Louis – bless her heart, that woman was a saint – had read up on all the Houses, and had always insisted that he would land himself in Gryffindor and give her a heart attack someday. Before he was even born she had known that she couldn't have her baby going so far away as to eauxbatons, so it was decided that he would go to Hogwarts, and she was simply certain that he would be a Gryffindor.

 

Louis wished he could have his mother's confidence in the face of something as detrimental to his life, growth, and development as the Sorting.

 

Surely though, that meant that he wasn't cut out to be a Gryffindor? The most notable trait of Godric Gryffindor was his bravery, and if Louis was quaking in his proverbial boots over a ratty old hat, then maybe he wasn't exactly cut out to be in the noble House of red and gold. It was a seriously depressing thought, one that made Louis suddenly understand how people could become addicted to Pepper-Up Potion, because right now he needed a gallon of it.

 

He supposed though, that being in one of the other Houses wouldn't be so bad. After all, Niall had seemed adamant that he was sure to be placed in Hufflepuff. It was a shame, but then again he had heard rumors that the Hufflepuff Common Room – which was evidently the best kept secret of the castle, those damn badgers – were near the kitchens. Which would definitely be a plus, because after being Sorted there he and Niall could kip on down to the kitchens and drown themselves in butterbeer – and in Louis' case, sorrow as well – and pretend to get drunk off a non alcoholic drink.

 

Slytherin, also, wouldn't be too terribly dreadful. Sure, they had all that bad publicity about breeding some of the darkest wizards in all of history, but so did prejudices. Besides, he had heard more rumors – honestly, the lady on the train with the candy trolley was _quite_ the gossip; Louis didn't understand why more people didn't befriend her – that the Slytherins had become a decent sort of folk over the past decade or so. And if family traditions and what not were anything to go by, Zayn would wind up there, so at least he would have a friend.

 

Speaking of friends, Liam had been a bit of a conundrum. Louis had quickly decided that he would be the other boy's best friend forever, because the thought of anyone not having any friends was just sad, and made Louis want to cuddle with Liam forever. But when they had been discussing Houses, it was simply impossible to get a read on him. He seemed sort of dorky and smart – he and Zayn had quite a chat about Muggle comic books – but he had also seemed very kind and hard-working, which also made Hufflepuff a major contender. But then there had been one instance, when he had the last Chocolate Frog – a favorite treat of Louis' – and he had wordlessly handed it over to Louis without a second thought, meaning that his selflessness might just land him in Gryffindor.

 

But then again, it was so much easier for Louis to decide where everyone else might wind up, when he himself suddenly wasn't sure about his own fate.

 

**Liam**

 

To be honest, Liam didn't really understand what was going to happen. He had gotten off the train with his three new friends – he was still squealing internally over the fact that there were people out there who wanted to be his friend – and the boat ride over to the castle had been quite fun, but as soon as they had stepped inside, Louis had fallen silent. And Liam may have only known the three boys for a few hours, but already he could tell it had to be something big to make Louis go quiet.

 

Apparently they were walking towards what the blue eyed boy had bemoaned as 'their doom', but already Liam had cottoned on to the fact that Louis had a flair for dramatics, and Niall had comfortingly reassured him that they were just going to be given a quick introduction, and then they would be Sorted.

 

They had indeed been put through a quick 'orientation', if it could even be called that, courtesy of the stern Professor Cowell who had visited the Payne household. He had been quick to lay down the law, and Liam could have sworn that his eyes had immediately sought out Louis, and Liam just had this nasty feeling that he was going to get into a whole lot of trouble.

 

He followed the professor and the other students into a large, cavernous hall, and his eyes widened in absolute wonder and amazement. Four long tables were set out, with different colored banners hanging above them. Students were seated on the benches surrounding the tables, and they all seemed to be staring at the incoming first years and whispering amongst themselves. It was a little disorienting, but hearing a gasp, and seeing someone point upwards, Liam tilted his head back, and let his jaw drop open as he saw the ceiling above him.

 

At first he was under the impression that it was painted to look like the night sky, but after closer inspection he saw that the dark misty clouds were actually _moving_. Niall nudged him excitedly and whispered “It's enchanted mate! I didn't want to tell you and spoil the surprise, I couldn't wait to see your reaction!”

 

Liam was too stunned to respond, and he accidentally bumped into the boy in front of him, because of his inattention to where his feet were actually moving. But as he returned his eyes to the people in front of him, he realized that the rest of the first years had stopped, halting in front of a stool with a very raggedy, frayed hat placed upon it, the stern looking Deputy Headmaster standing next to it.

 

For a moment the hall was silent, and Liam looked around curiously, but suddenly a hoarse, raspy voice was speaking. He searched for the source of it for several moments, before his eyes landed on the hat, and his mouth dropped open. The hat was speaking.

 

Not just speaking, it was singing.

 

_I see your faces bright and young_

_You see me now, and hear my tongue_

_Not the fanciest hat am I,_

_But I will see your thoughts, no need to be shy_

_Step forward, sit down, you will all be placed_

_Into the House that will prepare you for challenges that must be faced_

_Oh yes, indeed, this isn't only fun and play_

_Dark battles light with every passing day_

_But take heart and enjoy_

_Every girl, every boy_

_First there is Gryffindor, so noble a House_

_Among the brave and daring you'll find no louse_

_Reckless are they, but in the best of ways_

_Friends and loyalties will be made, to the end of your days_

_Or perhaps dear Ravenclaw would suit you best_

_A House of wit and intellect, with little time for jest_

_Clever and sharp, you won't miss a thing_

_But you might look over what the future will bring_

_And then there is Slytherin a place for ambition_

_Pride and cunning, you might not find much contrition_

_But the sneakiest of all lie in the snake's den_

_With the quietest of whispers, speaking 'never again'_

_Finally there is Hufflepuff kind and true_

_Loyal beyond anyone, a diligent crew_

_Compassion is shown, and friends are king_

_But take caution, for it is unknown what blind loyalty will bring_

_These are the Houses, in Hogwarts, the homes_

_From swords, to skulls, to celebrations and tomes_

_This is your home, and I will place you where you belong_

_I am the Sorting Hat, and this is my song_

 

There was a moment of silence in the Great Hall, before everyone burst into a round of applause. For a second Liam was still too gobsmacked to react, but after a quick nudge from Niall, he immediately began clapping his hands together in fervor. He noticed some of the older students whispering furiously, but he paid them no mind as Professor Cowell cleared his throat loudly, and began calling names alphabetically.

 

“So wait, that hat can read your minds?” Liam asked Niall in a whisper, his eyes wide and curious. Louis glared at him and placed a finger on his lips; he was clearly much more worried than he thought he was letting on.

 

Niall nodded, and spoke sagely, “Yeah, it can see your thoughts, figure out where the best place to put you is. Usually it only takes a couple of seconds, or so my brother said. He's Head Boy, over there, see?”

 

He pointed towards a brunette sitting at the Hufflepuff table, who shot Niall a grin and a thumbs up. Liam could see a shiny badge on his chest. He hadn't known that Niall's brother was still at Hogwarts, but he supposed it made sense. He returned his attention to the Sorting Hat, as the very first student, Ackerman, Augusta, was placed in Ravenclaw.

 

“Cullen, Sean!”

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

“Florence, Mary!”

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

“Grimshaw, Nicholas!”

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

“Horan, Niall!”

 

Liam tensed slightly, as he realized what that name meant. Niall had to leave now, leave him with Louis who was standing stiff as a board, not comforting Liam at all. Zayn had disappeared into the crowd somewhere, and now Liam felt all alone. But that was okay. Niall was going to go and get sorted into Hufflepuff, and he could sit with his brother and –

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

The House shouted to the entire Hall was enough to make even Louis open his eyes in surprise. They had all thought Niall was a shoo in for Hufflepuff! They looked at their blonde friend who was still sitting on the stool open mouthed. He remained there a second longer, before shrugging and breaking out into a wide grin, hopping off and making his way to the Gryffindor table.

 

“Well that was unexpected.” Louis muttered to Liam, and he nodded, his stomach fluttering nervously. He didn't know why. It didn't really matter what House he was in. But what if he didn't get one? What if he put on the Sorting Hat, and it laughed at him? What if it told him that he didn't really belong at Hogwarts, that it had all been a dreadful mistake? At this point Liam was quite sure he would cry.

 

“Oi!” Louis snapped, nudging Liam with his elbow. “Zayn's up now!” And indeed Zayn was making his way to the front of the room, his body almost quivering in anxiety, which only served to make Liam nervous for him. The length of time didn't really help either. It seemed like Zayn sat upon the stool for nearly an hour, before the Hat finally cried out,

 

“SLYTHERIN!”

 

Liam saw Zayn visibly slump with relief, but strangely enough, Zayn's eyes immediately sought Liam out, and he could have sworn he detected disappointment in their hazel depths. But he gave his new friend a wide grin, and the look was replaced with happiness as he began moving over to the tables bearing emerald and silver banners.

 

The names blurred by in a mix of shouts and thunderous applause, until finally it was the moment Liam himself was dreading.

 

“Payne, Liam!”

 

Liam swallowed, and Louis clapped him on the back, but when Liam looked into his eyes, Louis looked like he was about to puke himself, which did not set Liam's mind at ease. His feet felt like lead as he moved towards the bench, and after what surely had to be an eternity, Liam was seated, the Sorting Hat placed over his head.

 

“ _Ah, a young Muggleborn I see. Yes, I knew you were coming, he mentioned you before._ ”

 

Niall or Zayn had mentioned him? An irrational part of him hoped that it was Zayn.

 

“ _Yes, much easier than I had thought. You would be suited in all of the Houses, for you have great courage, pragmatism, diligence, and cleverness, but the choice is quite obvious for you._ ”

 

Choice? What choice? Liam was about to ask, but before he even had a chance to panic, the Sorting Hat was screaming to the world.

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

 

**Zayn**

 

The feast was delicious. Absolutely delicious. Zayn hadn't tasted food this good in a long time. Sure, his family had House-Elves who were excellent at what they did, but it was nothing compared to the Hogwarts food. There was also the fact that Zayn was famished, as his stomach had been turning for the better part of an hour.

 

He couldn't believe he had become a Hatstall. He had been on that stupid stool for over five minutes! It was ridiculous, and the fact that he was the only one of their year – the only one in the past ten years, or so the older students swore up and down – only made things worse. He would have to do his best to keep that little tidbit of information from Harry.

 

Zayn wasn't blind to his friend's actions, but he was willing to brush them off for the most part. Still, he knew his best mate would not be happy when he found out just how close the Hat had been to putting Zayn in Ravenclaw. It was only pure determination on Zayn's part, that managed to get him into Slytherin, the House he was supposed to be in.

 

Thankfully, Louis had taken almost as long as Harry, though it was a surprise to Zayn. Actually, the entire night had been full of surprises. First Niall had landed in Gryffindor rather than Hufflepuff, which was where he had insisted he would be placed. And then Liam landed in Hufflepuff of all places! Though from what Zayn could already tell, the other boy did seem to be a good fit.

 

But of course, the biggest surprise of the evening had been Louis. Though Louis hadn't been on the stool for quite as long as Zayn, he had still spent a good deal of time there, with a determined look on his face. It might have been Zayn's imagination, but he could have sworn that the Sorting Hat almost sounded frustrated and amused when it shouted out 'HUFFLEPUFF!'

 

Once again, Zayn had thought that Louis was destined for Gryffindor, because the other boy seemed so sure, but he had a small hunch that Louis had changed his own fate to support Liam. After all with Zayn in Slytherin, and Niall in Gryffindor, Liam would have been left all alone in Hufflepuff. Sure, he would have made friends, but the four of them had already forged a bond. Besides, Louis was not the type to leave someone behind, that much Zayn already knew for sure.

 

Shaking his head in amusement, he turned to his dinner and began digging in, wondering if the castle herself knew what was in store.

 

**Harry**

 

_You bloody wanker!_

 

_You were supposed to write to me as soon as you were Sorted! I haven't gotten any letter from you, and neither have your parents! I thought your mother was going to go storming up to the castle and drag you home by your ear to be honest. We're all still waiting to hear from you._

 

_Oh yeah, your family invited mine over for dinner. Cool huh? We were all expecting to get our owls at the same time, but they never came, because you decided you were obviously above everyone else. Your dad seemed fine with it though, almost like he expected it._

 

_I'm very upset with you, but it's a good thing I know you're in Slytherin. You are in Slytherin, aren't you? You had better be, otherwise I'll bloody murder you! We had it all planned out, and it depends on us both being in Slytherin! Besides, where else would you be? Ravenclaw? That's for boring old farts. Hufflepuff has Horan in it, so that's definitely out of the question. And Gryffindor is a bunch of soppy Muggle lovers. You'd be creamed in that House mate._

 

_So yeah, you're definitely a Slytherin. Geez, this is easy, I could be the Sorting Hat. At least that way I'd get to be at Hogwarts with you._

 

_I know you haven't even been gone for twenty four hours, but I already hate it. When are you coming home? Zaynie I'm boooored! There's nothing to do around here! And don't tell me there's plenty to do, because I got grounded for bad language. I dunno why Mum cares all of a sudden. Maybe it's because I embarrassed her in front of some smarmy bloke trying to chat her up. It was worth it though, the guy was disgusting._

 

_But honestly, what am I supposed to do without you? Mum reckons we're too co-dependent on each other. I don't even know what it means, but I told her we aren't. I just need you to be happy. Same for you though, right? I mean, you aren't having the time of your life up at Hogwarts without me, are you? I think I'd cry if you were, because I'm absolutely miserable._

 

_I guess I can just fly my broom for the rest of the year. Even though you'll be up at Hogwarts, learning how to fly from actual instructors. I bet you won't have nearly as much fun as you would with me though. They have all sorts of rules that you have to follow. I guess it makes it harder to break your collarbone, like that one time, but still, rules are no fun. Flying is all about being free._

 

_Are you going to try out for the Slytherin team? Are there even spots open? If you don't make it, I'm going to try out when I get there, and I guarantee you I'll be the first eleven year old to make a House Team since Harry Potter did it. It's my destiny, see, we even have the same name. And I don't care that he was a Muggle loving Gryffindor, he's still cool. I can be hypocritical when it comes to Potter, okay?_

 

_So I was thinking...maybe I could actually start studying this year? Like, learning at home? I mean, there are plenty of witches and wizards who are home schooled, so maybe I can try that for a year? And that way I can skip up to second year with you! Because I just realized, that even though I'll be at Hogwarts with you next year, you're still a year older – I hate nature for that – and when I'm in my seventh year, you'll be graduated. I know that feels like a long way off, but so does Christmas, and I just don't want to have to spend another year apart. So you should send me summaries of all your lessons, and I'll sneak in some practice with my sister's old wand, and when I come to Hogwarts I'll know everything the second years already know, and they'll have to let me move up with you!_

 

_The one upside is that while you're at Hogwarts in some stuffy classroom, I'll get to be watching Quidditch matches! Remember how my dad bought me season tickets? There's a Falmouth Falcons game this Friday! Against the Magpies too! I bet you're jealous, it's going to be a fantastic game. The Magpies are going down, once and for all!_

 

_Oh, by the way, that reminds me! Mum is bringing me to Hogsmeade in a few weeks because she has to do some shopping for Gemma or whatever. Try to find a secret passageway before then, and sneak out to see me! I don't think I can wait until Christmas for you to come home, I'll go out of my mind being cooped up with Mum all day!_

 

_So how's the food at Hogwarts? Better than the House-Elves can make it? Did you like the Welcoming Feast? My mum says she always heard it was amazing. I still think Peppy makes the best food ever. I'm eating some of her Treacle Tart right now. Yep, that's right, you should totally be jealous. I'll never forgive you for going off to Hogwarts without me Zayn Jawaad Malik, never in a million years. Even if it isn't really your fault._

 

_So, have you made any friends yet? You haven't replaced me, right? I'm too adorable to be replaceable. Besides, who else has hair as awesome as mine? Yours doesn't count, because it defies gravity and that's cheating. I make up the rules in this game, and I say your hair is a dirty, rotten cheater. Anyways, Mum says writing a letter at the table is rude, so I have to put it up. Make sure to do everything I would do, and cause lots of trouble! Oh and write to me soon you prat!_

 

_Harry_

 

_P.S. Give Gemma loads of hell for me. She's Head Girl, remember?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally the plan was that Niall would be a Hufflepuff, Liam and Louis would be Gryffindors, and Zayn would be a Slytherin. The entire story was based around those facts, but something just didn't feel right about that, so I took the Pottermore Sorting Quiz multiple times with the characters in my head, and every time Liam turned up as a Hufflepuff. Essentially I had to redo all of my plotting for the story, and I am much happier with the direction it's going now, but it took about a week, which I apologize for! Updates should be more frequent now, perhaps once or twice a week. Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed! I apologize that Zayn's part is so short, but he'll have a much larger feature in two chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter was on the short side, but it's just the prologue, so never fear, they will get much longer from here! And I promise the next chapter will most definitely be on the lighter, fluffier side, and the prologue will (eventually) make sense! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
